Barbossa's Revenge
by Seaspray
Summary: No slash. Bermuda Barbossa wants revenge, and Jack must face his worst fears. Can he and Will get through this-and live?


  
  
Barbossa's Revenge  
  
"Ye can't hurt me, Bermuda." Captain Jack Sparrow grinned a sly grin and  
made wild hand gestures. "Oh? And why is that?" Bermuda smiled bitter  
sweetly. Jack smile grew. "Cos I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv!" Bermuda glanced over her shoulder at her crew of faithful henchwomen. They began unsheathing their swords, but with one gesture they held them loosely at their sides. The Pearls crew tensed. "Oh, but there are other ways to hurt a man, Jack. I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to him." Jack  
just laughed. "Go ahead and try, luv. I enjoy a bit of a challenge." Bermuda laughed a shrill high laugh, almost manic. She strode over to Jack  
and placed her face close to Jacks. "I shall feed of your fears. Your weaknesses." Jack looked slightly confused. "Weaknesses, luv? I think not.  
What weaknesses do I have? Cept the Pearl, and she's perfectly safe." Bermuda grinned, silver white teeth flashing in the moonlight. "We shall  
see, Jack, we shall see." She laughed once more, then slapped him hard across the face. She turned. "Back to the ships, lasses, we set a course  
tonight." After they had all vanished out of the cave in the Isle de muerta's right side, Annamaria turned to Jack. "Aren't you a little worried about what she  
said she would do, Cap'n?" Jack frowned at the place Bermuda had just  
stood, massaging his cheek. "I don't know..." Jack murmered "weaknesses..." then he turned. "Back to the Pearl, we sail after her at first light." They hurried to obey. Gibbs approached Jack. "Cap'n, I think we should try and find out her plan before we head off after her." Jack laughed hollowly. "If  
I know the daughter of Barbossa, she'll let me know soon enough."  
  
On board the Black Pearl two, Bermuda Barbossa was in her cabin staring into the firelight, munching slowly on an apple, fuming. She was going to make Jack pay for what he did to her father. There was a knock on the door,  
and the first mate Christine came in, looking serious. "You alrigh', Bermuda?" Bermuda smiled a genuine smile and gestured for Christine to sit. "I'm fine, really." Christine took a banana from the bowl in the centre of the table. She knew better than to take an apple. "Why Port Royal, Bermuda? What's there that can hurt Jack Sparrow?" Bermuda's smile vanished at the sound of his name. She stared into the fire for a few moments, then said quietly "Do you remember when I told you about my fathers death, Chris?"  
Christine sat up straighter. "Of course." Bermuda sighed. "There were several other people involved in his murder. A blacksmith and a governor's daughter. There was also a navy officer." Bermuda paused, peeling a second  
apple with a long knife. "They live in Port Royal." Christine snorted.  
"Jack Sparrow neither knows nor cares for anyone of anything." Bermuda  
smiled. "Do you remember Bootstrap, Christine? Before we found him, I  
mean."  
Christine frowned. "Yes. What of it?" Bermuda clutched the knife. "Yes, him. What father did to him...well, lets just say Jack never forgave him for  
it. He cared about Bootstrap almost more than the Pearl. They were like brothers." Christine looked confused. Bermuda sighed. "Bootstrap had a son. You know the story of how Bootstrap took a piece of gold and sent it away? He sent it to him." Christine's frown lessened. "So they needed his blood?" Bermuda grimaced. "Yes. You know the rest of the story." Christine gave a low whistle. "So Sparrow cares for this boy? And the girl too, I suppose." Bermuda smiled. "Yes. They have been through a lot. Owe each other their lives. Not so much the girl. Jack wouldn't like the son of Bootstrap Bill harmed." Christine leant forward, munching slowly. "So they live in Port Royal, then?" Bermuda smiled. "That is why I chose you as my first mate,  
Christine. Your sharper than the Princess of Spain's nail."  
Christine grinned a golden grin, her teeth flashing in the candlelight.  
"I'll set a course." Christine turned to leave. "Oh, and Christine..." Christine stopped, her hand on the door handle. "I've left a note to our dear Mr Sparrow on the desk. Can you send it to him please? I don't want  
him turning up late for the fun."  
  
1.  
  
"Ah, good morning Will, my boy. Off to the smithy, yes?" William Turner smiled at the Governor of Port Royal whilst standing on the doorstep of the Swann estate. "Yes Weatherby. It's such a lovely day. I thought I'd go for a walk on the beach and watch the sunrise." Weatherby smiled at the young man. "Please call me father, Will." Will smiled. "Yes, Weatherby." He said,  
before walking down the path towards the beach. Weatherby smiled. Will  
Turner may be a poor blacksmith, but he had such a fiery spirit. And Elizabeth loved him, and that was all that mattered. To everyone's great  
surprise, Will and James had developed a great friendship, which was a blessing. He could not have asked for a better son in law and commander of  
the Port. He watched as the curly dark head disappear round the corner and yawned. Maybe he should go back to bed and sleep for a couple more hours. He and Elizabeth were never morning people. He was just about to close the door when the Commodore appeared. "Why, hello James. I've just said goodbye to Will, he's going to the beach again." James smiled. "I'm not surprised. He has a passion for the sea." Weatherby frowned. "But he would never leave Elizabeth." James looked over at the sun, which was just coming over the horizon. "No, not if he was offered the whole world. They are so much in  
love. It is a wonder and a joy to watch them grow together." Weatherby  
placed a hand on James' shoulder. "I am very proud of you, James." And  
James knew he was not referring to his naval achievements.  
  
"Bloody ell!" Jack exclaimed as he leapt around clutching his foot. "Ruddy nails." Annamaria laughed. "Shut up Anna!" once Anna had gained control of herself once more, she handed him an envelope. "This came for you, Cap'n." Jack limped over to the chair behind his desk ad slit open the letter with his sword. Anna rolled her eyes. "You'll take your finger off with that one  
of these days." But Jack wasn't listening. He was reading the letter, a  
frown marring his tanned forehead.  
  
My Dear Mr Sparrow,  
Further from our brief encounter yesterday night, I am writing to inform you of some of my intentions. I am not an unfair woman, and believe in giving you a sporting chance to catch up with me. It's what makes it interesting, wouldn't you agree?  
My ship and I are now a days voyage away from Port Royal. I know what is there. This is the weakness you so readily denied. This is my plan. I shall take what you care for and use it against you.  
Just remember, I shall soon have the leverage. You have exactly twenty-four hours before I attack the town. But I shall not tell you about that. I am sure you want to be heading to Port Royal now. I hope this letter finds you in bad health.  
  
Bermuda Barbossa  
Black Pearl two  
  
Jack crumpled the letter in his fist. Damned Barbossa wench! This was not Will or Elizabeth's fight. Why couldn't she leave them out of it? They were to young to be worried about bloody wenches out for revenge. Jack chucked the letter at Annamaria for an explanation and strode out of the door to take the wheel. "Make the bloody ship go faster! We make for Port Royal!" Jack felt genuinely scared for Will and Elizabeth. He cared for them, no matter what anyone said about his heart of ice. He didn't want to see them  
hurt.  
  
He would not let them come to the same fate as Bootstrap.  
Not after all they had been through together.  
  
Bermuda closed her eyes and smiled. She could feel Jack's rage. The letter  
must have reached the Black Pearl. She savoured it, relishing in the  
complete and utter anger and...fear?  
He must really care for them.  
Good.  
It made her plan all the more effective.  
  
2.  
  
Will sighed. He didn't feel like working today. He didn't quite know why he  
worked anyway. It's not like he needed the money. He stared down at his right palm, where a thin red line was still visible. Maybe it would never fade. He wished Jack would come back. Both he and Elizabeth were so bored.  
It was just looking noble and talking to stuck up poncy old fogies who fancied themselves. It was all Will could do not to steal one of the ships  
in the harbour and sail away with Elizabeth. Life would be so much more  
exciting at sea. He missed Jack too. Missed his smile and the way he would always surprise you. And he missed the Pearl. And Annamaria and Gibbs. But most of all he  
missed the sea, the adventure and the excitement. "Pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." But when? Soon? How soon? Will felt like screaming. Holed up in stuffy Port  
Royal while Jack was out there enjoying himself. Will sighed again, and  
scratched the back of the donkey's ears, thinking. He leant his head  
against the donkeys back and closed his eyes.  
  
But in fact, Jack was not enjoying himself at all. He was at that moment  
feeling just as frustrated as Will, but for quite a different reason altogether. He was frustrated that his ship was not going nearly as fast enough as it needed to be. Bermuda would attack the Port in five hours, and Jack was six away from it. "Come on! Faster! Please, luv..." almost as if the Pearl had heard him, the wind heightened and the ship doubled its speed.  
Jack smiled. "Thanks, luv. I'll pay you back, I promise." Annamaria approached him. "Jack, I read the letter-are you alright?" Jack growled. "Its not about if I'm alright, it'll be about whether Will and Elizabeth  
are alright if we don't get there soon!" "What do you think she's planning?" Annamaria asked, biting her bottom lip. Jack looked thoughtful. "Well, she didn't mention Elizabeth, so I hope she doesn't know about her, Will however..." Jack shook his head. "Just make the  
ship go faster, please Anna."  
  
It was late evening. The crew of the Black Pearl Two had established the  
Turner boy was inside the Smiths. There was apparently an old drunkard there too, but she could lure him away and deal with him. Meanwhile, some of the crew were standing watch over the harbour, and Bermuda and Christine  
were hidden in an alleyway next to the Smithy. As soon as Jack was in earshot, Christine would confront him and Bermuda would deal with the boy. She had heard they were both good swordsmen, but swords were no use against guns. Bermuda wanted Jack to hear the boy's screams as he fought Christine to get inside. Then they would leave, perhaps kidnapping a few young men  
along the way. Bermuda smiled as she finished her second note with a  
flourish. "Listen Christine." Christine jumped at the sudden noise and turned. "Don't  
underestimate Jack Sparrow. He may not kill often, but if he can hear a  
friend being hurt, he will not hesitate to kill you. Just...be careful."  
Christine smiled encouragingly. "I'm always careful."  
"Cap'n!" one of the crew came hurrying over to where they were hidden.  
"Black Pearl sighted, ma'am!" Bermuda smiled. "Good. Christine, can you  
deal with the drunkard." Christine disappeared inside the smith, then emerged a few minutes later, dragging the dead body of and old man. "Dump  
him in the next street." Bermuda ordered the scout. "What of the boy?"  
Bermuda asked Christine. "Asleep." Bermuda smiled. "Good, good." "Looks just like his father." Christine informed her. Bermuda frowned. "Does he?  
Ah well, reason to hate him." She grinned. "BEGIN THE TOWN ATTACK!" she shouted, and immediately the crew of the Black Pearl two were running screaming through the streets. Bermuda opened the door of the smith quietly, stepped inside and locked the door behind her. It was dusty and silent. Where was the boy? The screams sounded distant in here. Maybe that was why he was still asleep. In the corner, there was a large grey donkey, and leaning on its back was a young man with shoulder length mahogany curls, a lightly tanned face with high cheekbones and long  
dark eyelashes resting against his cheeks. He looked endearingly cute.  
And innocent too. Bermuda almost groaned. Why was she feeling guilty? She did not even know the young man, she should hate him for looking like his father, and yet...he was so different from Bootstrap. Quieter. Contemplative. "Your not making  
this easy you know." She whispered through gritted teeth, and she froze when the young man stirred, then turned his face towards the donkey's warm back and sighed. The donkey turned its head and nuzzled him affectionately.  
  
There was a shout from outside. The signal. Jack must be near. Bermuda bit  
her lip. She almost felt guilty enough not to do this.  
Almost.  
She fired her gun into the air and brought a hood over her face.  
Immediately, the young man was on his feet with a sword in his hand. He must have been holding it. He didn't have Bootstraps eyes. His eyes were darker. Bootstraps were hazel. "Who are you?" the young man demanded. God, it was like Bootstrap was back from the dead. But then, he never was dead.  
Bermuda cackled in a low voice then drew two pistols from beneath her cloak. "Drop the sword." She said. The boy looked livid but he dropped the  
sword. "Hold out your right arm, palm up." He looked suspicious, but  
complied. He didn't have another choice. She thrust the second note into his hand, then shot his hand with one of the guns. He cried out in pain. She then drew her cutlass and hit him over the head, hard with the handle. He fell to the ground, out cold. She leant down and brushed some of his dark curls away from his face. She ruffled his hair and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Sleep well, dahling." She then  
ran out the back door of the smith and back to the Black Pearl Two.  
  
3.  
  
The Black Pearl reached the harbour to screams and fire and female pirates running everywhere. Jacks heart sunk. Was he too late? "All of you, kill  
them all! Protect the townspeople!" Jack turned to Anna, "Anna, take  
charge. Send some to guard the manor. I'm going after Will." Jack ran through the streets, past the fighting pirates unnoticed. When he reached  
the smith, he found a red haired wild looking pirate standing outside, guarding it. She shouted a warning and drew her sword. Jack drew his own. "Now, luv, I'm sure we could work something out, all I want is to go see a friend of mine..." she grinned, flashing gold teeth. "Your not going anywhere  
Sparrow." After several seconds of fighting, Jack heard a cry of pain from the smith. Will! He had to get in there, who knows what had happened to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure exit the smith and run behind  
him down the alleyway. The red haired pirate went to go after her. Jack  
grabbed her arm.  
"You tell Bermuda." He growled, barely opening his lips. "If she dares  
touch Will or any of my friends again I will kill her." The pirate just grinned. "That's what makes it fun." And she wrenched her arm from him and  
ran off after her captain. Jack ran to the door of the smith and tried to open it. Locked! He had no  
time. He smashed the window open with his sword and hurried inside. Will was lying in the middle of the floor on his side. His whole right arm was covered in blood, but as Jack frantically turned him over, he saw he  
had been shot in his right hand. There was a note pinned there by the bullet. Jack tossed it aside and placed his thumb and forefinger against Will's neck. There was a pulse, racing, but it was there. Jack sighed, then  
leant over with his ear next to Will's mouth and nose. He was still  
breathing, short and shallow in gasps. He would have to stop the bleeding. Grabbing a bowl of water and a cloth  
conveniently in the corner, he looked around for something to help him remove the bullet. He had been taught basic medical skills by Bootstrap,  
who had once wanted to be a doctor. There were pliers, very large and dirty. Jack untied the piece of orange cloth which Will always had around his neck and put it to one side. He carefully cleaned the pliers till they had no dirt on them. Luckily, the bullet was still visible due to the fact the bone had stopped it going right through Will's hand. Jack gritted his  
teeth, took hold of the end of the bullet and gently eased it out. Will whimpered and turned his head the other way. Seeing him so weak and helpless nearly broke Jacks heart. He was usually so active and rash, it was so unnatural to have him lying here, possibly dying...don't even think that. Will is not going to die. Not if he could help it. Jack washed Will's  
hand gently to stop it getting infected, before tying the orange cloth  
tightly around his hand and applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Will was still whimpering and he shifted restlessly. "Stay still! Bloody whelp." Jack could feel his blood boil. He was going to kill Bermuda for  
doing this, she was going to regret this and rot in hell... After several minutes the bleeding stopped and Jack wrapped a second cloth  
around Will's hand. Jack then noticed a large gash across Will's right  
cheek. Bermuda had obviously knocked him out. He cleaned it as best he could. It wasn't deep, but he could be out for a few days at least. Will  
shivered. The window was wide open and the night was cold and deadly silent. Jack hadn't thought to bring a blanket with him. Will moaned and turned his face towards Jack. Jack sighed and carefully gathered Will up in his arms, hugging him close to try and warm him up. He rubbed Will's back in comforting circles and murmered to him. "It's alright, Will, your going  
to be alright." Will shifted slightly and then relaxed. He snuggled his  
head into Jack's chest and mumbled something. Jack froze. Will had just called him...Daddy. He smiled slightly, then reached over for the note which  
had been clutched in Will's hand.  
  
My Dear Mr Sparrow,  
I am sure by now you have discovered the boy. This was just a warm up act. I was very merciful and did him the favour of knocking him out after I had shot him. You will also be pleased to know I could have poisoned that bullet, but my only poisons cause death within twenty four hours, and I do not want to kill him yet.  
My next target shall be the governor's wench. I warn you, if the boy tries to save her, I shall kill him. He does look like his father, doesn't he? Same hair, same face, they even sound alike... Anyway, you will be delighted to know I have taken the liberty taking a certain compass from your cabin. I could have taken the Pearl, but that's not sporting.  
I have also recruited a new crewmember. Forcefully. I had to knock her out before she would come with us. I am terribly sorry to relieve you of your first mate but she was such a good find.  
By the way, if you leave the boy here in the Port I shall kill him. And I am thinking of killing your first mate too. She put up a good fight. The governor's wench is already taken and should be far away by now. Hopefully the stinky navy officer will blame you.  
Say goodnight to the boy for me.  
Worst wishes,  
  
Bermuda Barbossa  
Black Pearl Two  
  
Jack hugged Will tighter to him. He had to get him out of here. Now. The commodore would be here soon, and he would insist Will had to stay here. Will sighed and shifted slightly. Jack lowered Will to the ground and ran  
upstairs.  
There were a few blankets in the corner. Jack grabbed one and ran back downstairs. He wrapped it around Will and placed one arm under Will's knees and the other under his arms. Will moaned as Jack moved his injured right  
hand to rest on his chest. Will's head was resting against Jack's neck. "Bloody whelp needs to lose some weight!" Jack grunted as he hefted Will up  
and strode out of the smith.  
  
4.  
  
Jack did not know how long he walked around the deserted, silent streets  
before he found the dock. It had started to rain, and Will had started shivering again. Great. The last thing Will needed was to catch pneumonia.  
Jack took his hat off and placed it on Will's head to keep him dry. He  
looked quite strange wearing Jack's hat, but it suited him. Jack's arms ached from carrying Will. He was panting and Will was freezing despite the  
blanket.  
Finally, after over an hour, Jack reached the docks. The crew (minus Annamaria, Jack thought with a pang) were standing on deck. Gibbs hurried  
to lower the gangplank for Jack to board. "Jack, what happened?" Jack moaned. "Just give me a hand here." Gibbs hurried to open doors for Jack as  
he carried Will below decks to the captain's cabin.  
Jack strode over to the cot in the corner of the room and carefully lowered Will onto it. Gibbs unbuckled Will's shoes and helped Jack settle him. Jack pulled the covers up to Will's chin and tucked him in. "I feel like a bloody grandfather." He muttered. Jack fondly brushed a few strands  
of damp curls away from Will's face and smiled. Thank god he was still  
alive. He and Elizabeth were the two most important things to him, even more important than the Pearl. Will because he was his best friend, and so much like Bootstrap. Elizabeth because they had gotten to know each other  
and she was a decent girl...when she wasn't burning his rum.  
Gibbs pulled two chairs up to the side of the cot and sat down. Jack sat down in the other. Gibbs sighed. "What did happen Jack?" Jack stared down at Will's almost peaceful looking face now the pain had gone, and sighed.  
"Bermuda shot him in the right hand then knocked him out. Why his right hand I don't know." Gibbs looked thoughtful. "I think it's obvious." Jack turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Well, now Will is defenceless. With his right hand out of action, he cannot use a sword. She's just making him an  
easy target." Jack nodded. It made sense. "Stupid whelp. Always doing something rash. She  
doesn't need to put his hand out of action."  
Will shivered and whimpered. "Can you get another blanket Gibbs?" Jack asked. Gibbs left without a word. Jack sighed. "I swear on Bootstraps grave I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you or Elizabeth." He said to  
Will. "I'll keep you safe if it's the last thing I do. Now don't start saying you can take care of yerself, cos you can't. Right hand or no. And we'll find Elizabeth, don't worry." Jack sighed and gazed out the window. "Thanks Jack." He heard Will murmur sleepily, but when he looked back down at him he was already fast asleep again. Jack smiled. "Goodnight, whelp." He said, before putting his head down next to Will's arm and closing his  
eyes, completely exhausted. For a while, only the steady breathing of the two pirates filled the cabin. Gibbs crept in and placed a blanket round Jack's shoulder, taking his hat  
off and putting it next to his hand. He chuckled as he left the room.  
  
Bermuda could feel their thoughts shut down as they both fell asleep. She smiled. Jack had taken the boy with him. Good. Now she could begin phase two. "Bring the girl to me." She ordered. Soon Annamaria was dragged into  
the room held by two pirates. "Hello. My name is Bermuda." Bermuda said pleasantly. Annamaria spat at her. "Manners. Now, as you may know, Jack and the Turner boy are on the Black Pearl. We are going to attack it at dawn in four days. We are sending you back to spy." Annamaria snarled at her. "And why should I do that?" Bermuda smiled. She started to work her way into the  
girl's mind. "You will give the Turner boy this sleeping draught." She thrust a small black bottle into Anna's hand. "And report back to me. Do you understand?" Anna felt her head nod, though she had not told it too. "Right. Give her a boat and send her on her way." Bermuda told the pirates  
with a sweet smile.  
  
Jack woke next morning with an aching back. He had been leaning over all night on the side of the cot, the hard wood digging into his side. "Bloody whelp." He groaned and rubbed his eyes. There came a snort from somewhere  
above his head. "Glad you care so much." Jack's head shot up. Will was sitting up and grinning at him with a huge smile on his face. "Jack!" Will flung his left arm around Jack's shoulders and gave him a tight one-armed  
hug. Jack mumbled something about emotional whelps. Will laughed. "I missed you! Why didn't you drop in sometime? I was bored to death back there!" Jack's smile vanished. "Almost literally. How do you feel?" Will rubbed his head. "My head hurts a bit, and my hand feels sort of numb, but  
otherwise fine. But what I do need is an explanation, Jack. And a real one." Jack feigned offended. "Hey! Anyone would think you didn't trust me!"  
Will looked comically sombre. "Have you ever given me a reason to trust you?" Jack pouted. "I would have thought saving your life and carrying you  
to the ship and sitting with you half the night like a mother is reason enough! I have a reputation you know!" Will looked confused. "Jack, what reputation?" Jack growled. "I'd hit you, but as you're an invalid, I'll be  
nice." Will looked suddenly earnest. "And I am sorry I was out. But it's not like I had a choice in the matter." Jack sighed. "You had me worried back there.  
By the way you were screaming you would have thought she'd broken your  
leg!" Will blushed, then frowned. "She?" but before Jack could answer, Gibbs came rushing in. "Cap'n!" he was out of breath "Tis Annamaria, sir!  
She came sailing up behind us in a sloop!" Jack smiled. "Knew she'd be back. Will, stay here." Will protested loudly. "There's nothing wrong with my legs!" Jack threw up his arms. "Fine, but you don't go wandering off,  
savvy? I can't afford to lose another friend." Jack looked uncharacteristically serious. "Take care of yerself, and don't do anything stupid." Will used his left arm to pull himself up. Jack grabbed one of his  
headscarves from the chair and made a hasty sling for Will's arm, while  
Will tapped his foot and grumbled about overprotective captains. "Annamaria, luv! Back so soon!" Jack helped Annamaria up over the side of the Pearl. "Are you alright?" Annamaria smiled. "Yes, captain, I'm fine. Is  
everyone here alright?" Will frowned. He was eying Anna very closely.  
  
"The boy's smarter than he looks." Bermuda mused. "that was quick. I must be slipping." Bermuda smiled. "No matter. I'll just have to carry out phase  
two a little earlier than planned."  
  
5.  
  
"But Jack, I swear there's something wrong! She's not her normal self at  
all." Jack frowned. "Will, I can't see anything wrong, I think your just a bit confused after that knock on the head." He turned the wheel a little to the left, steering the Pearl as lovingly as usual. "Why don't you go get some rest." He smiled kindly, and Will rolled his eyes and stomped off, looking severely annoyed.  
  
Annamaria watched from inside her own head as her body followed Will below  
deck. She waited for a while until she heard his steady breathing. Annamaria's breath hitched as she realised what Bermuda was going to make her do. 'Oh no.' she thought, but she could not do anything about it. She watched her own hands hold Will's nose and force the bottle into his mouth.  
He must have been exhausted, his body only registering the fact it had  
swallow or it would suffocate. Once the entire bottle was empty, she  
watched herself tiptoe out of the room and close the door behind her. The only thing portraying the real Annamaria were the tears of frustration  
and regret rolling down her face. She went back out on deck and leaned over the edge, watching the sea. Then she felt the great presence leave her. But the damage was done. She could  
almost hear Bermuda laughing. Should she tell Jack? It did not make a difference, he checked on him every half hour anyway. And it looked as if it was time for the half hourly inspection. "Take the helm, will you Anna?"  
Jack asked as he strolled past her. It would not have taken effect yet. Unless Jack tried to wake him...how did she know that? It must be the after- effects of the possession or whatever it was Bermuda had done to her. But then...she searched her feelings, trying to find out if the drug was fatal.  
She heard Bermuda's voice in her head. "Not fatal, but very, very painful, my dear. And it is all thanks to you."  
Annamaria burst into silent tears.  
  
Half an hour later, Anna watched Jack head back below deck. It must have taken effect by now. "What are the symptoms, bitch?" she asked Bermuda, who  
she knew was listening. "Tut, tut, language. Heavy fever, hot and cold, extreme thirst, cough, sore throat, some breathing problems, the usual. Oh, and blindness for a few days. Believe me, I have a lot worse things I could  
have given him." Annamaria grimaced. "Why didn't you give them to him,  
then?" Anna could see Bermuda's smirk. "I'm saving those for Jack."  
  
Jack entered the captain's cabin and headed towards the cot. He would have thought Will would have woken up by now. The first thing that alerted Jack was the fact that Will's breathing seemed to be coming in low, shuddering  
gasps, like every breath caused him pain. His cheeks were flushed, and  
sweat beaded his forehead. His hair was damp and when Jack felt his  
forehead he felt a rush if heat which was nearly hot enough to make him  
draw back. Jack pulled the covers off Will and placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned over him. "Open your eyes, Will." Will's eyes moved  
frantically beneath their lids, as though searching. "Please, mate. For  
your old Pal Jack. Open your eyes." Maybe it was the pleading in Jacks  
voice, but Will stopped moving and slowly opened his eyes. They were slightly unfocused, and Will seemed to find it difficult to focus on him. "Will, what's wrong mate? Did someone hurt you?" Will reached for the water jug in a desperate gesture. Jack held his head up while he drank from it.  
He drank it all.  
"Anna..." Jack leaned closer. "What?" Will struggled, then spoke again. "Anna...Bermuda...bottle..." Jack was still utterly bewildered. "What? Will, tell  
me, no don't close your eyes!" But Will had already closed his eyes and went completely limp in Jack's arms. Jack was utterly perplexed. Will had been fine an hour ago, this could not be natural. Even infection did not act this quickly. What had Will said? Anna, Bermuda, bottle...he would have  
to talk to Anna. Jack felt Will's forehead and frowned. The heat was  
completely gone, and now Will was shivering violently, coughing now and  
then and seemed to be having trouble breathing. Jack picked up several blankets and wrapped every single one of them around Will in a feeble representation of a shield. "Gibbs! Get in here, ya bloody  
drunkard!" Jack sighed. Will had said earlier there was something wrong  
with Anna, but Anna would never hurt Will. Unless she was under the influence of someone else...and Bermuda and a bottle...Jack made a frustrated growl, and Gibbs came running in, out of breath. "Yes Cap'n?" Jack put Will down on the cot and placed another blanket on top of him to hold him there.  
"I want you to search Annamaria's cabin for a small bottle, or anything suspicious." He paused. "I'll explain later." Gibbs looked confused, but  
nodded and left.  
  
Bermuda was fuming. The boy wasn't supposed to alert Jack to the problem! And how did he know it was Annamaria? Maybe she smelt differently from the others. Now if that buffoon found the bottle they would find out what it  
was and cure the boy. It was simple enough to cure it. Bermuda flung an apple across the room and it splatted against the opposite wall. She would send her second ship to attack and capture them, while she and the Black Pearl Two would head to Isle de Muerta and hold the Governors  
wench there.  
Then she would make them watch her kill the girl slowly and painfully,  
unable to help her. Just like she had to watch her father die.  
Bermuda smiled. She was looking forward to this.  
  
6.  
  
"Here Jack. Is this what your looking for?" Gibbs held out a small black bottle. Jack took it and sniffed it. "Do you recognise the smell, Gibbs?" Gibbs sniffed it. "Ruddy hell, its Diablo or I'm not a drunkard! How the hell did that get here?" Jack intertwined his fingers. So. Annamaria was in possession of Diablo. Why? She must have given the entire bottle to Will. Jack shuddered. Luckily it was not fatal, but it caused a hell of a lot of  
pain. Why would Annamaria do such a thing? But there was another smell there too, like sulphur...that was it. This bottle belonged to Bermuda. Jack had heard Barbossa talk of his families involvement with the devil. They sold their children's souls in exchange for wealth...but that meant Bermuda  
could only become a human again if she took another's soul.  
Oh god. Elizabeth! She wouldn't.  
She would. But they were already at Isle de Muerta if his hypothesis was correct. The situation was almost hopeless. "Cap'n, I know how to cure Diablo, an old  
wise woman told me long ago. Shall I start making it?" Jack jumped,  
slightly alarmed. "Wha? Oh, yes, Gibbs, and hurry." Jack sighed, and  
reached over to Will and clutched him tightly to his chest. He couldn't lose his last connections to his past. He couldn't bear too. Will mumbled incoherently and shifted restlessly. Jack clutched him tighter to him and murmered consolation in his ear. Will relaxed at the sound of his voice. Bermuda would not win. Jack would do everything in his power to stop her taking Elizabeth's soul. Jack shuddered at the thought. Elizabeth, reduced to a walking silent, blank and empty shell. It would break Will's heart. And it would break Jack's too. Will would soon be better, and then he would  
have to teach him to use his left hand to fight. He couldn't have him defenceless. Not when the stakes were so high. And then they would set a  
course for Isle de Muerta. He just hoped he wasn't too late. And now he must deal with Anna. As Cotton passed the cabin Jack called to  
him. "Cotton, can you fetch Anna. Now." Several minutes later, Anna  
appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying. She glanced at Will, who was still shivering and coughing then up  
at Jack. For a moment she just stood there. Then she said "Jack, I ...I didn't do it on purpose. You know I wouldn't, don't you?" Jack wordlessly put Will down on the cot and covered him in blankets and sighed. Then he  
strode across the room and gave Annamaria a brief hug.  
"T'wasn't your fault, Anna. But I am afraid you'll do more damage  
unintentionally. I'm going to have you locked in your cabin, you  
understand, don't you?" Anna sighed. "Of course." Jack took Anna to her room and handed her a bottle of rum. "I'll let you out when Bermuda's dead. We'll get through this, Anna." And he shut the door and locked it behind  
him. Anna sighed, she felt relieved. "Don't feel so happy too soon. You can't hurt others, but I can hurt you."  
Anna growled. "Oh, shut up, bitch."  
  
"Jack? I've got the antidote. Do you want to give it to him yourself?" Jack awoke to find Gibbs leaning over him, a cupful of dark blue stuff in his  
hand. "Wha? Oh, right." Jack yawned and stretched. "Give it here then." Jack took the cup and walked over to Will. He sat down next to the cot and placed one hand under Will's head and tried to make Will drink it. Will was  
not complying. He kept turning his head away. "It tastes foul." Gibbs informed Jack. "He probably thinks someone's trying to poison him again." Jack sighed. "Will, listen mate, it'll make you feel better. Please." Will finally opened his mouth and let Jack help him drink it. He grimaced, but did not spit it out. "Attaboy, Will." Jack smiled fondly and settled Will  
back on the cot.  
"He should be right as rain in two hours." Gibbs informed him, smiling. Jack pulled his armchair up next to the bed, so he could be there when Will woke up. He placed his hat over his eyes, crossed his legs and folded his  
hands in his lap. After a few seconds, he was snoring softly. Gibbs  
chuckled.  
"G'night, whelps." Jack snorted indignantly.  
  
Meanwhile, 'The Venture' Bermuda's second ship was gaining on the Pearl, keeping just out of sight over the horizon. It was a small sloop, captained  
by a middle aged man who Bermuda had found washed up on an island with absolutely no idea who he was. She knew who he was. She knew his past. And he was her tool to revenge. This mans name was Captain Bill Brassbuckle, formerly known as Bootstrap Bill. Bermuda had no idea how he had survived his little escapade with a cannon. It might have had something to do with being cursed at the time. Bill loved Bermuda, but she had no feelings in return. At least she tried to tell herself that. He was so nice. He always  
looked after her and watched out for her. Bermuda was afraid that if Bill saw his son he might remember his old life,  
thus leave her and save his son and best friend. And she could not bear that. He was her only connection to her father, whether he remembered him  
or not. At that moment, Bermuda was swapping ships with Bill.  
"Bill! You'll be in charge of the Pearl two and we'll meet at Isle de Muerta, savvy?" Bill smiled, and clapped her on the shoulder. "Aye, Cap'n.  
See you in two days, then." Once the Pearl was out of sight Bermuda  
frowned. How was she going to keep the Turner boy out of the way of  
Bootstrap? Or...maybe she could keep Bootstrap out of the way of her. She  
smiled. Yes, that's what she would do.  
  
7.  
  
Someone was shaking him. Jack groaned and muttered a string of curses before looking up to see a very groggy and slightly ruffled looking Will  
staring down at him with worried eyes. Jack sat up. "I'm glad your not  
dead. I thought you'd never wake up." Will said exasperatedly. Jack smirked. "Back on our feet again, are we? Listen, Will-don't blame Anna.  
Bermuda was possessing her." Will smiled slightly. "I know. You talk in  
your sleep. You woke me up." Jack growled and helped Will to his feet. "Before we go on deck, I've got something to give to ye." Jack grinned at Will's slightly perplexed look and swaggered over to a cupboard nailed to the wall. Jack opened it and searched through the rainbow of headscarves  
displayed in neat piles on every shelf.  
"Aha!" Jack exclaimed, withdrawing a bright yellow one with a flourish. "Happy Swashbuckle day!" Will grinned. "Happy what?" Jack smirked wider.  
"Turn around. It means Happy Pirate initiation day." Jack secured the headscarf round Will's head. "There! Much better. Can't have you wandering around looking like a decent whelp." Jack stood back, admiring the effect. "It was your father's favourite scarf. I kept it with me after he went to Davy Jones locker." Jack smiled sadly. "He wore it all the time. I think he would have wanted you to have it." Jack studied Will warily. "You look just like him now, but there's something missing..." Jack frowned, and took a swig of rum. "I know! It's the boots!" and with that Jack dove beneath the bed and withdrew some old, quite dusty but strong and handsome looking boots with large silver straps on them. "Hence the name." Jack stated proudly.  
"Bootstrap. They need a bit off polishing, but they'll clean up nicely.  
Well, try them on whelp!" Will looked mock harassed. "Yes, sir, at once Captain!" they fitted well, even Will admitted it. A little big, but not  
uncomfortably so. He tried walking around, and almost felt like a true pirate. And it felt good to be walking around in his father's old boots.  
Sort of comforting. "Come on whelp! No time for slacking! Get up there and help Gibbs with the sails. But don't climb the rigging. And don't use your right hand, which  
reminds me, in half an hour I'm going to give you a few lessons in left handed sword play. And watch out for that blasted parrot. It has a habit of excreting on the crew members." Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, daddy." Jack gave a mock frown. "That's Captain daddy to you, whelp!" Jack tightened the  
knot on Will's sling and shoed him out of the cabin.  
Jack was once again at the helm, watching Will being ordered about by a hung over Gibbs. The Pearl was complete again. He didn't have Bootstrap, but Will was just as much his best friend as Bootstrap had once been. And that bandana really suited him. Jack chuckled as he watched Will sneak up  
behind Gibbs and nick his hip flask, then shoved it in his pocket and innocently whistled while he swabbed the deck. Bill had always been much  
better at stealing than Jack; Jack was always clumsy and quite loud. Jack didn't deny it; he was very fond of Will. Will made the world fun. And he was so full of childish exuberance, so innocent and yet devious when he wanted to be. But then, that was probably his influence, Jack thought. It was very amusing to watch as Gibbs went to take a swig from his flask to find it wasn't there. He accused Will who replied angrily that he had been  
washing the deck and working his backside off the entire time, that he didn't give a bloody damn about Gibbs' hip flask and it would do him good if he laid off it for a while. Jack grinned. Said like a true pirate, and  
he hadn't even lied. Very shroud. "Oy, whelp! Get over here!" Will chucked the mop into Gibbs face and came  
running over to the helm. Jack grinned. "Nice trick." Will smirked and pulled the hip flask out of his pocket. Then he lowered a bucket over the side of the ship and poured some seawater into the flask. He put the bucket down and smirked at Jack before chucking the flask at Gibbs head. Jack had to admit, it was a very good shot. Gibbs cursing could be heard from the helm, and of course, in consolation, he took a swig...and spat it over the  
side of the ship.  
Jack laughed, but not as hard as Will. "You know." Jack said, watching Gibbs curse Bootstrap for ever having children. "I think your going to fit  
in well." Will smiled.  
"And now, left handed swordplay. It's basically right handed swordplay, with your left hand." Will snorted and rolled his eyes. "No really, it is." Jack smirked and handed Will his sword. "Give it a few good swings." Will swung the sword around. He wasn't doing so badly. "It feels strange." He said, frowning slightly. Jack nodded. "Yes, it does. It took a long time for me to adjust." Will looked up at him, surprised. Jack sighed. "A long  
time ago, I broke my right arm. I had to last six months using my left  
hand, and believe me, that is quite long enough to get decent at it."  
After three hours, Will could fight with his left hand, though not very  
well, but it was something. "C'mon. Let's eat something, I'm starving." Will moaned. "YOUR hungry?" Jack rolled his eyes. Will nearly fell asleep during dinner. Afterwards Gibbs and Jack had a talk about their situation. Gibbs was still a little sore about the hip flask joke. He, Jack and Will were sat in the captains cabin with Jack sitting on the bed, Gibbs in an  
armchair and Will on the floor leaning back against the bed. "The lookout says he sighted something on the horizon, Jack. Reckons it's a ship." Jack snorted, and took a swig of rum. "So what? Could be any ship." After some time, they decided to go to bed early. Will was already asleep on the floor. Jack shook his head and lifted Will onto the bed and placed a blanket over him. Will sighed. He seemed to sigh a lot recently. They all  
did. Jack once again slept in the armchair, hat over his eyes. "Night  
Jack." Will murmered sleepily. "Night whelp." Jack grunted.  
  
8.  
  
"Sir, Isle de Muerta sighted, sir! We'll be there within ten minutes!" Jack grinned. "Thank you, Mr Jones. Whelp! Here!" Will stomped up to the helm,  
grumbling about being treated like a disobedient puppy. Jack smirked. "Listen, Will, if fighting breaks out, I want you to try and stay out of it and stay close to me, savvy?" Will rolled his eyes. "Savvy, daddy." Jack growled. "How many times, CAPTAIN Daddy!" Will grinned and sat down on a  
barrel next to the wheel. "I don't want to go back there. Too many bad  
memories." He stated, almost to himself. Jack sighed. "I know, whelp, I  
know." "Lower the starboard anchor! Mr Gibbs, a word if you please." Gibbs came over to the helm. "Would you please stay behind and look after the Pearl. I'll leave fifteen here and take the other five with me. The last ten are to be guarding the entrance to the cave." Gibbs saluted. "Yes Cap'n." Jack grinned. "Ya hear that, ya dogs?" "AYE!" the crew replied. "C'mon, Will." The seven pirates entering the cave clambered into one of the Jolly Rogers,  
and were soon at the entrance to the cave.  
Elizabeth struggled. She was being held very tightly by three rather daunting looking pirates, and Bermuda sat swinging her legs on the chest of  
Aztec gold, fingering a coin. Then she let it drop into the chest and  
closed the lid. They heard voices coming into the cave. The one barking  
orders sounded very much like Jack. "Keep up you scabberous dogs!" soon  
they appeared, seven of them. Elizabeth smiled. Bermuda had only bought  
three of her crew with her. She was outnumbered.  
  
As Jack entered the cave, he immediately noticed two things. One was that  
Bermuda was standing by the chest with her sword pointed directly at Elizabeth's heart. The second was that she had only brought three henchmen with her. Jack bit his lip. There was something wrong here. Something very  
wrong indeed. Jack glanced behind him, and saw Will was almost hiding behind him, watching Bermuda warily. Jack gritted his teeth as Bermuda came swaggering over to them. "Why, hello there Jack. And you too, Turner." Will  
flinched, and took a second step behind Jack. Bermuda laughed. "It's alright. I think I've had enough of torturing you for now. I'm focusing on the girl at present." Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, fearfully. "What are you planning to do with her?" Jack asked, trying to sound casual,  
but failing. "Become human again, of course. What did you expect?" she  
beckoned to one of her henchmen. "Please inform Brassbuckle I want her killed and her body bought back to me. Now. Bring the soul in a phial, if you would." "No!" Jack and Will cried together. "Why can't you take someone  
else's soul?" Will asked desperately. Bermuda looked at him almost  
piteously.  
"I am sorry you and your lass must suffer for this..." she spat at Jack "Devils wrongdoing. I know how it hurts to lose one you love. He made sure of that. You have ten seconds, girl. To say goodbye." Elizabeth turned to Will. "Will, I love you." She said quietly. It was all that was needed to be said. Then she turned to Jack. "Jack, look after him." Jack turned to Bermuda. "Take me instead!" Bermuda laughed. "Do you really think I want a man, especially you, to be my new soul? I don't think so." She turned to  
the henchmen.  
"Jack, promise me! Look after him! Will..." Will looked up, tears in his eyes. "Don't dwell on the past. Remember me as I was. Not how I am when I am gone." Will nodded. They led her away. Will fell to his knees, silent sobs wracking his thin body. Jack lent down and helped him up, gathering him up in his arms and whispering comforting words while rubbing his back in circles. He glared at Bermuda with such hatred that Bermuda turned away.  
No one saw the silent tears coursing down her face.  
  
"Bill! Sent to be killed at once, sir! Then sent back!" Christine said cheerfully. She thrust Elizabeth into Bill's arms. Elizabeth looked up. She  
gasped. "Bootstrap Bill?!?" she whispered, staring. Then she backhanded  
him. "How could you? Join forces with the daughter of your best friends  
betrayer, your wife's murderer, and your son's would be murderer if it  
hadn't been for Jack! You bastard." She hit him again, before letting  
herself be led below decks to be shot. Bootstrap stared after her.  
  
' "Daddy!" a small brown wavy haired boy ran too him and leapt into his arms. He laughed and ruffled his hair, placing a small kiss on the top of his head. He smiled as his beautiful wife came round the corner, smiling at him tiredly. They kissed. Jack came sauntering down the gangplank. His son  
smirked and tackled the pirate. Jack fell down, laughing.  
"Oh, you got me! Bloody whelp! I'll get you for that!" the boy just laughed, grabbing at the pirates dangling trinkets and yanking hard. "Uncle Jack! You came too!" Jack smiled and made wild hand gestures. "Of course I came, whelp, couldn't let your Ol' dad get away with not seeing his wife  
and child!" Bootstrap laughed, and walked down the street with one arm  
around his wife, Jack and his son in tow.'  
  
Bootstrap shook his head hard. Must have been a dream. And yet...those people  
seemed so familiar. But back to the matter at hand. "Why must the girl die?" Christine looked at him gravely. "If Bermuda is ever to become human again, she must take the soul of another." Bootstrap nodded. If it meant Bermuda would be happy, then he was prepared to see it done. She had not  
smiled for so long. Bermuda was like the family he never had. 'Or don't remember having?' That annoying little voice in the back of his head said. It sounded awfully like the pirate in the dream, or whatever it  
had been. Was it really true? Had he once had a wife and child? If so, where were they now? No. Bermuda would have told him. He had no one. He was  
no one.  
  
Bermuda hated hurting people. She really did. But he had hurt her. So he  
must pay. Did he care that when he had shot her father she would never forget? To sit by his side, cradling his cold body against her own. She had considered suicide. But then the idea of revenge had come upon her. Bermuda felt guilty. So guilty. Here he was, comforting this boy like he was his own child. It was downright unnatural. And by the uneasy faces of the crew  
he had brought with him, it looked as if he did not do it often. Her fathers surprised snow white face came into view, and Sparrows triumphant  
smirk.  
  
And guilt fled from her like a bird taking flight.  
  
Christine came back on deck with the girl's body in her arms. Bootstrap felt slightly sick. He grabbed a bag and covered the girls face with it.  
She did not deserve that. What was Bermuda thinking? What had he been  
thinking? He beckoned for Christine to follow. He wanted to have a few  
words with Bermuda.  
  
The red haired pirate entered fifteen minutes later, carrying Elizabeth with a bag over her head. Jack felt his stomach squirm. He felt like he was going to be sick. He pressed Will's head into his shoulder. "Will, don't look." He warned him. Will nodded, sniffling slightly. Jack was aware that his shirt was soaked. But he didn't care. "Can't you remove it?" he asked  
scathingly. Bermuda whipped off the bag and Jack drew in a breath and closed his eyes. He heard a splash. He opened them once more. Elizabeth was gone. Jack sighed. He still did not let Will look up. Bermuda was grinning and holding a small glass vial with silvery stuff in it, swirling madly. Jack gulped. He did not want to see this. Suddenly someone burst into the  
cave. "Captain Bermuda, I want a word with..." he never finished his sentence. Jack's mouth fell open in shock. He let go of Will, who turned and gasped. The man looked at Will and staggered, staring. His eyes became glazed. Bermuda nearly dropped the vial. "I told you to stay on the ship!"  
she shouted. The man turned to her.  
"You bitch." He said quietly.  
  
9.  
  
It was all coming back. The mutiny. His would be death. His escape.  
Bermuda. Jack. Emily...and his son. He knew his son's name now.  
Will.  
Named after him.  
And here he was standing right in front of him, next to Jack. His best friend. God, it was like looking in a mirror. Only he wasn't crying. His  
son's face was stained with tears, his large brown soulful eyes full of  
grief, despair...  
And hatred.  
At Bermuda.  
At him.  
What had Bermuda done?  
What had he done?  
He had his mother's eyes. Jack took his son by the shoulders and steered him behind him to protect  
him. At least someone had been looking after him.  
So this was the 'devils' they had been hunting all these years.  
His best friend and his own son.  
And Bermuda had not told him.  
"You bitch." He choked out. Bermuda smiled slightly. "Yes, I am rather  
aren't I?" she said laughing. "Well, go on. Take your pick. Them or me. Although I am sure your mind is already made up." Bootstrap walked slowly over to Bermuda. "Why?" he asked. She smiled. Her eyes were slightly red. "To avenge my father. You don't know what happened to him. He," she spat at Jack, who still looked thoroughly bewildered at Bootstraps abrupt return to life. "Shot him when he had just broken the curse." Jack came over to join  
them, beckoning Will to keep behind him. "Ah, but luv, did you not notice? He was going to kill me. He was going to kill Will. And he was going to kill Elizabeth. And that would have killed Will anyway. And he nearly killed Bootstrap. And he killed Emily. And he killed your mother too, Bermuda, did he never tell you? He was not worth  
avenging." Bermuda slapped him. "That's not true. He loved me!" Jack sighed. "Once." Bermuda's lip trembled. Then her face hardened. "You have three minutes to get out. You have till dawn. Then the new Bermuda Barbossa shall avenge her father's death, worthy or not. I still hate you, Jack." No one moved. "Get out!" Bermuda shouted, brandishing her pistol. Jack grabbed Will by the arm and called to his crew to go. They ran. Bootstrap followed  
them.  
  
"Will, I think it would be a good idea if you got some sleep. Call me if you need anything, alright mate? I'll be next door in the captains cabin." Will nodded, eyes downcast. Jack sighed and gave him a brief hug. "Listen, Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted you to grieve. She would have wanted you to carry on living your life to the full. You've still got years ahead of you mate. If you died would you want her to wallow in self pity?" Will sniffed.  
"No, of course not." Jack smiled slightly and ruffled Will's hair. "Remember, you still have Ol' Jack to look after you. I'll always be there  
for you, Will." Will smiled and hugged Jack tightly. "Thanks, Jack." He  
said quietly before entering Jack's second cabin and closing the door.  
Jack sighed, and then turned to Bootstrap. "Come on, then." He said resignedly. "We'll talk in my cabin." Bootstrap sat down, looking around. It had hardly changed a bit. Jack sat down behind a large desk, and sighed. He gestured for Bootstrap to sit down opposite him. "I don't want to hear an explanation, Bill." He said quietly. Bootstrap started. He had expected a barrage of questions. "I want to talk to you about Will." Bill nodded,  
his throat tight as he thought of his son. "Wait for him to talk to you. Don't crowd him, Bootstrap. He is angry with you. You know why." Bill nodded again. "He had to grow up too fast, Bill. It was unfair on him. He had no father, no one to look up to. When I found him, he was wound tight as a baby in a swaddling cloth." Jack got up and paced the room. "And now he's lost another of his loved ones. And his own father was involved in it. Do you have any idea how he might feel, Bill? Of course you don't. And I know it wasn't your fault. But let him work it out  
of his system. He'll trust you again, if you give him time." Bill got up and went over to Jack. "Jack, I can tell you care for him. I want to thank you. You were there when I was not." Jack shrugged. "You were there for me." Bill nodded. "However, whether it was my fault or not, I still wasn't there for my son. I love Will. And I want him to be happy." Bill smiled slightly. "And I want to ask you something, Jack." Jack raised his eyebrows taking a swig or rum. Bill took a deep breath. "I want you to be Will's guardian." Jack spat out his mouthful of rum. "You what?!?" Bill repeated what he had just said. "I am old, Jack. I am fifteen years older than you, and Bermuda will be out for my blood. She will kill me before the end." Jack sat down on the bed. "I need someone to look after him when I'm  
gone. Officially. When I die, I want you to go to the records office at  
England and adopt him. It's in the town of Portsmouth, owned by a John  
Taylor. You would do a better job as a father than I ever did." Jack  
swigged more rum. "IF you die." Bill shook his head sadly. "When I die." He took up Jack's  
pen and began scribbling on a bare piece of paper lying on Jack's desk. "Here," he said, handing it to Jack. "It gives my permission and all the details. Take good care of him, Jack." He paused on his way out. "I daresay  
you'll do a better job than I did."  
He left. Jack stared after him, lost for words. "William Sparrow..." Jack mused. He frowned, finishing the bottle of rum in three gulps. "Well, it  
has a nice ring to it..." he stared out the window at the moon. "I always wanted a son..." he whispered as he pulled the disregarded covers around him  
and closed his eyes.  
  
10.  
  
The cabin was lighting up. Jack groaned and looked out of the window. The  
sun was just rising. Grumbling, he turned over and tried to get back to sleep. After about half an hour he realised his efforts were in vain, so he got up and went out into the crisp morning air. He yawned and stretched. A slight mist hung about. There was a strange sound coming from the crow's nest, high above. Jack frowned. It sounded like some sort of instrument.  
Jack ascended the rigging and climbed into the crow's nest. Will was sitting on the far side staring out at the sea, and playing a small silver flute. Jack smiled and sat down next to him. "I didn't know you played." Jack said quietly. Will finished the song. It was sad. The notes burst with  
emotion. "It was my mothers flute. She played it to me every night, and every morning. Until one day she caught a chill from wandering the docks, playing the flute and hoping against hope that father would come back. She  
died three weeks later from pneumonia." Jack placed a hand on Will's shoulder. It was icy cold. Jack smiled slightly. "My father used to play a violin. I used to play it a lot, but I haven't for some time. Wait here. I'll go get it." 'And a coat.' Jack thought. Will would go the same way as  
his mother at this rate. Jack soon returned with a small dark chestnut wood violin. Will looked at  
it and smiled. "It's in good condition." Jack grinned and tested a few  
strings. "Yes. I kept it well, even if I didn't play it."  
Jack played a well-known tune, hoping Will knew it. It was a sad but encouraging piece. It was his fathers favourite. Will began to play with him after a few minutes of listening to Jack. The music sounded lovely when played together. After about three hours, Will stopped. Jack finished his last trill and put his violin down carefully. Will sighed and laid his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack put an arm round him. Silent tears ran down Will's  
face. "I lost my mother, and now I've lost her. How much worse can things get?" Jack rubbed Wills shoulder. "Well, if they can't get worse, they can only  
get better." Will smiled. "I suppose." He yawned widely and closed his eyes. Jack frowned. "Will, how long have you been out here?" Will sighed. "Since midnight." He said tiredly. Jack's frown grew. "Never do that again, Will. You could go the same way as your mother, and then what would I do?"  
Will smiled slightly. "Yes, Daddy." He murmered sleepily. Jack sighed, then lifted Will, his violin, and the flute off the ground and carried them back down the rigging. Several times he nearly dropped them. Will sneezed. Jack wiped his face and glared at him. Will smiled, eyes half lidded. "Sorry." Jack grumbled. "Yeah, sure you are. Bloody whelp." Will  
tittered quietly. Everything was back to normal...or as normal as normal  
could ever be for them.  
Once Will was once again settled back in Jack's second cabin covered in blankets, Jack knocked on Gibbs's door. "Come in." came the low growl as Jack heard someone scrambling out of bed. Jack sauntered in. "Gibbs, the whelps gone and done something stupid again. I think he might have caught a chill. I don't like the sound of that cough. Can you make a cold remedy?"  
Gibbs sighed, and yawned. "Yes, Jack. I'll do it right away. And by the  
way..." he smiled. "You and the whelp should play professionally." Jack grumbled all the way back to his cabin. He would never hear the end of this. 'Must drink more rum.' He thought. Bootstrap entered halfway through breakfast. "Morning, Captain. Uh...what are we going to do about Bermuda?"  
Jack finished his rum, then sat in thought. What were they going to do? "Nothing. We wait for the opportune moment, and then kill her." Bootstrap  
bit his lip.  
"Well, The Black Pearl two is approaching now, Jack. Should the crew  
prepare for battle?" Jack got up and headed out on deck. "Prepare for battle stations!" He turned to Bootstrap. "There, happy now?" Jack preceded downstairs to the second captain's cabin. He walked over to where Will was  
sleeping soundly. He sighed as he shook him gently. "No...sleep..." Will murmured, turning away. Jack grimaced. "Sorry, whelp. But The Black Pearl  
two is nearly on us." Will groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and sweeping his tousled hair out of his face. He yawned widely. "S'not fair. Bloody Barbossa." Jack laughed. "I want you to stay below. Only come out on deck if the ship is sinking." Will grinned slightly. "What about if it's on fire or..." Jack growled. "You know what I mean! I mean it, Will. Don't you go anywhere near that door." Will smiled. "Yes, Daddy." Jack ruffled his  
hair fondly, then went back up on deck. Will grinned malevolently, and then slid the catch on the window. "Why on earth would I go near the door? I can climb out the window." He muttered to himself. He slid out and clambered up the side of the ship, lurking just  
out of sight behind some barrels. "Where's Will?" Bootstrap asked, concerned for his son. Jack steered the wheel a little east. "Below." He said, simply. Will grinned. That's what he thought. Bootstrap seemed to struggle with himself. "Has he forgiven me?"  
Jack stared straight ahead, face blank. "Don't know." Then, seeing Bootstraps saddened face, added. "I think so." Bootstrap bit his lip. "I think I'll go talk to him." Will had to restrain a groan. There would be  
hell to pay. "He isn't there!" Bootstrap informed Jack. Will grimaced. Oh, god. He was in for it now. He could see Jack frown. Then an angry expression fixed in. "I knew it." He said, calmly. Will gulped. He was composed. Not good. "He  
always is doing something stupid. Never does what he's told." He looked sharply at Bootstrap. "I wonder where he gets it from." Bootstrap pouted. "Not from me. Emily was very stubborn." Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe a little from me." Jack grinned before, the frown set back in. "I'm going to call him." Bootstrap shook his head. "Won't work. He never came when he was little." Jack smirked. Will felt himself shift nervously. "Oh,  
he'll come." He took a deep breath. "Whelp! Here! Now!" Will shifted, positively terrified. "Now." Jack said, a little quieter. Will sighed, and  
stood up and made his way over to Jack, his head hung, avoiding Jack's  
eyes. Bootstrap looked startled, then grinned. "See. Told you you did a better  
job than me." He said, before leaving to help Gibbs with a particularly  
stubborn sail. Will stared after him, then turned back to Jack, face  
impassive. He was positively squirming inside. Jack sighed. "Come here, Will." He said quietly. Will approached, warily. "Hold out your right arm." Will complied, confused. Jack gently touched the palm of Will's hand. Will  
sucked in a breath and snatched his hand away. Jack sighed. "You can't  
defend yourself, Will. I'm just trying to protect you. We've lost Elizabeth; I don't want to lose you too. Please, just for once, don't do anything stupid." Jack's eyes were beseeching. He was practically imploring  
Will now. Will was completely thrown off. He stared at Jack for a few  
moments, before wordlessly embracing him tightly. Jack was slightly startled, but put his arms round Will and hugged him back. "Don't you see,  
Jack? I want to stand at your side so I don't lose you." Jack smiled  
slightly. "I can defend myself. If you were well, Will, I would let you fight, you know that. But you're not fine, and I care about what happens to you. Your all I have left." Will sighed, and then nodded. "Alright. I'll  
stay inside. But I will watch." Jack pulled away. "Just don't be seen. And just in case..." Jack handed Will his pistol, now with a whole round of shots. Will took it and smiled. "Thanks Jack. I'll see once it's over, then." Jack clasped Will's shoulder briefly. "It'll be alright, Will." He steered Will to the door of his cabin. "You can watch through the window. And please, Will. Don't be seen." Will nodded. "Yes,  
Daddy." Jack raised an eyebrow. "I mean, aye captain."  
  
11.  
  
"Pearl Two approaching sir!" the lookout shouted. Jack sighed. "Haul on the  
main brace! Ready the guns!" he sighed. The Black Pearl two was a lot  
bigger and faster than it's mother ship. This was going to be a tough  
battle. The crew of the Black Pearl two boarded and the battle began. Will sighed as he watched out of the small port window as the battle raged. The door behind him was locked so no one could get in. And Will had the key  
too the window if anything went wrong. He kept one eye on Jack and the  
other on his father. If anyone tried to hurt either of them...  
Jack parried an attack and sent it's originator tumbling overboard. He caught sight of Bermuda, fighting right in the middle of the battle. She  
had a gun and Annamaria was fighting her with a fierce passion. Bermuda shouted something in what sounded like Spanish to her first mate. The first  
mate nodded and disappeared. Will jumped as he heard someone trying to force the door open. He watched  
the door creak and sway back and forth. They were going to break in! tightening his hold on Jack's pistol, Will flung the window open and leapt  
out just as the door opened and someone entered the now empty room. He  
heard them cry out in rage to find the window open. He scrambled on the outskirts of the battle, trying to find Jack in the fray and not be seen at  
the same time.  
  
Bootstrap has just finished off his fourth pirate, when he saw Will  
sneaking around the side of the ship, looking frantically for someone. Jack, probably. He tried to make his way over to him, but a wave of pirates suddenly appeared and he had to fight them off. When he got there, he found  
Will gone. He looked around, confused. Bermuda was creeping around the mast, and Will was trying to fend off a pirate with his left hand. He was not doing very well. Bootstrap watched as Bermuda silently drew her pistol.  
'Oh, god.' He thought. There was no one else around. Bermuda cocked the  
pistol and pulled the trigger. Bootstrap had no idea how he managed to get from one side of the deck to  
the other so quickly. Perhaps he was not as out of shape as he had previously thought. He grabbed Will around the waist and forced him down  
out of harms way. He felt a stinging burning sensation in his back. He was crouching behind a load of barrels, holding Will's head down. His vision swam in and out of view he vaguely noticed Jack give a cry of rage and lunge at Bermuda. She and Christine were the only ones left of the entire crew of the Pearl two. Will struggled to get out of his grip and go and help Jack, but Bootstrap held him fast. Jack was fighting with a fierce passion, backing Bermuda up  
against the wall. Bootstrap felt his head hit hard wood as the incoming  
blackness swirled and rolled around him.  
  
Jack had watched as Bootstrap had flung himself over his son to protect him as Bermuda fired her pistol. It hit him in the small of the back, but he still managed to get Will out of harms way. Jack seethed. He threw himself at Bermuda in rage and slight grief. There was almost no hope for old Bill  
now. Annamaria was fighting Christine up in the masts. There was a  
strangled cry. They both tumbled to the ground, and a sickening crack sounded. Christine tumbled overboard. "Cotton!" Jack heard Will shout at  
the mute. "Can you look after her? Gibbs! Get over here! Father needs  
help!" Jack's heart clenched. What was Will planning? "Whelp! Don't do anything stup..." he never finished his sentence. He heard a gunshot. And he thought he might have cried out. He could not tell. All he  
knew was that there was an agonising pain searing through his left  
shoulder. He heard Will give an outburst of "Jack!" but he hardly even  
heard it. Bermuda loomed over him. "And now, dear Jack." She smiled sweetly. "I avenge my fathers death." She cocked her pistol. There was a  
gunshot; a cry...and Jack knew no more.  
  
"Lad, I think he's waking up." Jack heard someone speak and groaned. His head was pounding. He heard soft footsteps coming over to him. "Is he going  
to be alright, Gibbs?" Will's worried voice. He felt a hand on his forehead. "The fevers broken, yes, he should be fine, Lad." He heard a sigh of relief. "You should get some rest Gibbs. I'll look after him." He heard  
retreating footsteps. "Thank you, Gibbs." He heard a soft grunt of  
dismissal.  
He heard the door close. Then; "Jack?" it was nearly a whisper. Jack groaned and opened his eyes, finding himself staring into worried chocolate orbs. "You okay?" Will asked quietly. Jack nodded slightly. Will brought a cup of water to his lips and helped Jack drink it. "You had me worried. I was so scared I would lose you too." Jack felt something splash onto his face, and blinked. He looked up to find silent tears creeping down Will's pale cheeks. He gave him an encouraging smile. "Ye can' get rid of Ol' Jack  
that easy." He coughed. Will felt his forehead. "I'm fine, whelp, I'm  
fine." He reached up a trembling hand and wiped the wetness of Will's  
cheeks. Will gave him a shaky smile. "And how are you?" Will reached out his right hand and took Jack's hand in his. Jack glanced at it and grinned. "I'll take that as 'I'm fine', then." Will smiled. "And what of Anna? She better enough to steer the ship yet?"  
Will bit his lip and turned away.  
Jack frowned. "Will?" he asked quietly. "Oh, no." Will turned, his eyes  
over bright. "We tried our best, Jack, we really did, but...she...her neck broke when she fell. She was dead before we got to her." He walked over to the window and stared out. "We had her funeral this morning." Jack sighed.  
"Was there anyone else hurt?" Will swallowed and looked down. "Yes." He said shortly. He went to the door. "Cotton. Can you bring father here now  
please. And be careful." Cotton came in, staggering under Bootstraps  
weight. Will took his from the mute. "Thank you." Will said quietly. He laid his father down on the bed next to Jack's and left, closing the door  
behind him. Jack stared at Bootstrap. He stared back. Then chuckled  
hoarsely. "So, this is the end, old mate. I daresay it's overdue." Jack stared at him. "Bill...what happened?" Bill grimaced. "Last thing I remember old Bermuda was about to end me life." Bill sighed, and then coughed. "Will  
shot Bermuda before she could kill you, or so he tells me." He said  
shortly. Jack sighed.  
"You've been a good pal, Jack. I'll never forget you. And also..." Jack  
leaned closer. Bill's voice was getting distant. He closed his eyes and  
coughed. "Call Will in, please." He croaked. "Will!" Will came in and strode over to between the beds. "Jack, remember what I said. Take care of him. And Will..." Will looked at him, and took his hand. Bill leaned closer  
to him and smiled. "I love you, Will." Will sniffed, and cradled his  
father's cold hand against his cheek. "I love you too, Daddy." He said,  
quietly. Bill's hand went limp. Jack reached over to Will and squeezed his shoulder. Will covered his father's head with the blanket wrapped around him. Jack sighed. "Oh, Will. Come here." Will threw his arms around Jack's neck and  
sniffed into his shoulder. "It's not fair." He sobbed into Jack's good  
shoulder. Jack felt his cheeks become wet. "I know, Will. I know."  
  
12.  
  
"Goodbye, Bill." Jack said quietly as he watched the crate sink below the white foamed surface of the Caribbean sea. "and thank you." Will sniffed, and watched the spot where the crate had disappeared. "C'mon, Will." Jack said quietly. "Lets go." He hissed as he moved his shoulder. Will sighed.  
"For god's sake, Jack. Don't touch it." Jack growled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, whelp. I touch what I want." Will sighed and wrinkled his nose. "Oh, why me." He murmured. "Come on Jack. Bed. Now." Jack frowned as Will shepherded him into his cabin. "Now see here, whelp, who's the captain?" Will smirked. "Well, as you appointed me first mate, and the code clearly  
states when the captain is unable to perform his duties adequately his second in command takes over, I'd have to say I am in charge here. And I am  
ordering you to go to bed." He paused. "Now, Jack!"  
Jack sighed theatrically. "Oh, why me!" Will frowned. "Shut up, Jack. Gibbs, your at the helm." Gibbs grinned. "Where too, Will?" Will looked to  
Jack. "Portsmouth, England." Will raised his eyebrows. Jack chuckled. "You'll see whelp, you'll see. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,  
drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"  
"...Oh, do shut up Jack." 


End file.
